


Gifted

by fabricdragon



Series: Dogs and Cats [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: An agent has been taking out assets in England under Anderson's watch, now that he's running Jim Moriarty's English branch.





	Gifted

Phil was upset, really upset. Damn Mycroft Holmes to hell and back.  He regretted not killing the bastard, no matter what Jimmy wanted.  In the last month his agents had found and taken down people he needed to KEEP!

No one that could lead back to him of course, he wasn’t that careless, but it was the principle.

So Phil set a few careful traps in place and waited, and when one of his expendable baits got taken down?  His people captured the agent.

Phil sat down with the information while the guy softened up in chains…

 _Fuck._ Upon review, whoever this guy was?  He was a nightmare.  He’d taken down the bait, alright, but they’d expected it to be at closer range–this guy had made a shot from a hell of a distance.  The only reason they DID catch him was that he had the bad luck to pass one of the people who recognized an SIS break down sniper rifle case.

Pure coincidence since they weren’t looking that far away.

Phil was torn between just having the guy disposed of right away–too dangerous– and wanting information.

Wanting information won out–barely.

He sent one of his best people to interrogate him… they came back  with an unhappy look.

“Sir?  This guy is not going to be easy to take apart.”

“Of course not,” Phil muttered, “why should my life go well? What do we have?”

“He’s clearly ex-military, at a guess SAS.  He had false identification on him and… he knows the cover story and that’s all we keep getting.  At a guess? I’d say he’s buying time, expecting to be rescued.”

“Then I’ll have to decide whether he’s worth hanging on to. Thanks…” Phil sighed again.  Tomorrow.

…

Phil went into the basement under the club–he’d had to put in earphones, and the bass pounding through the ceiling–their floor– had to be driving the prisoner mad, because it was driving Phil insane already.

The prisoner was attached to a bondage cross, nude except for the restraints and the blindfold… and damn was he pretty–solid muscle but not bulky, and his head hair was brown but everywhere else was ginger.  Phil stood there to admire him for a bit.

“Nice looking guy.” Louise nodded at him, “he tried seducing his way out, and if anyone was susceptible he might have gotten somewhere.”

Phil ran a tongue over his lip, “Sure is…”  he walked up and started running his hand over the man.   The guy tensed, but didn’t waste his strength fighting the restraints.

“So, who are you really?” Phil asked.

“David White,” the man answered–his voice was a bit hoarse. That was the fake ID, of course.

Phil called back, “Get him some water.”

“Yes sir.”

He watched the man sharpen his attention and smiled, “You are Gooood.” Phil ran his hand down a bit and the man did flinch back as much as he could. “Most men aren’t really paying attention by this point.”

“You’re in charge?  Look, I can–”

“Yes I’m in charge. You work for the SIS, and one way or another you will be talking–you could make it much easier on yourself.”

“No! Look you have it all wrong, I work for Patterson…” Phil held the bottle of water to his lips.

“No, you don’t.”

“He… he hired me to take that guy down…”

“Sorry, no. Good cover story, though.” Phil sighed. Patterson would have loved to have hired this guy, and Mycroft Holmes would love to ignite a fight between his group and ours, but Phil knew something that obviously the Iceman didn’t: Patterson’s communications were tapped–no way had he hired this guy.

Phil gave him the rest of the water.

“If… if you don’t believe me why give me water? Was it drugged?”  He sounded puzzled.

“No, no point in hiding the drugs, if I want to drug you I will.  I just don’t see any reason to have your kidneys fail by accident.” Phil knew he would understand the implications of “by accident”.

“I’ve told you–”

“Uh huh,” Phil sighed. “Pity, you were good looking…” Phil stepped back and considered.  Was it worth it?  Probably not… best to just kill the guy and get it over with.

“Sir?” Louise tapped his elbow, “can I speak to you privately?”

He raised an eyebrow and nodded.  They walked off to what was essentially a broom closet.

“So?”

“Well, sir… Can I remind you that it’s February?”

Phil frowned, “yes?”

“The fourteenth is coming up…”

“…and?”

“Do you have a present for your boyfriend yet?” she asked, nodding in the direction of the…agent… the really good looking agent…

“Bless you Louise.” He kissed her on the cheek, “I owe you.”

She smirked, “Yes, yes you do.”

Phil walked back in and had him tranquilized, thoroughly restrained, and boxed up.  Once that was all done he then wrote out a nice card and handed it to Louise. “Fancy a vacation?”

“Sure, as long as I can take a REAL vacation with my girlfriend after.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Someplace bloody warm!”

“I’ll have a cruise booked for you two when you get back.”

“First class, Phil…”

Phil grinned, “You think he’ll go over that well?”

“Call it a hunch, but yeah.”

Phil sighed happily and left the club.  He hated gift shopping, wasn’t it grand of Mister Holmes to deliver?

 


End file.
